


The Doctors and their Tardis

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Spencer, Penelope and you just wanted a nice day at comic con. But why can you cut the sexual tension in the air with your two best friends now?Threesome, F/F/M, Porn with some plot.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Reader, Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Doctors and their Tardis

Huffing you ran to catch up to Spencer who was looking at some artist prints that were spread along a table. “Spencer can I hold your hand? That Deadpool over there keeps touching my hair and asking for my number” You nervously said playing with the lace ribbon in thee front of your dress. “And I may or may have not told him I was here with my boyfriend.” 

Spencers face grew slightly red as he adjusted his jacket a bit “Yea sure.” he said offering his hand to you. Taking it happy you smiled at him grateful for your friend.

“Thank you Doctor” You said in a bad British accent.

“Come on Tardis lady how can you say no to Deadpool?” The man said coming up to the both of you. Causing the two of you to tense up, Spencer stood up a bit straighter trying to gain a bit of height over the other man.

“Hey man leave my girlfriend alone.” Spencer said scowling at the man.

“Shoo scram deadstroke ripoff.” Penelope chimed in making you jump a bit at her sudden appearance, but eternally grateful for her showing up.

“Uuuh two Doctors and one Tardis I wonder what R rated things go on in outerspace. Ahh I’m touching myself tonight.” The Deadpool cosplayer said happily tilting his head making sexual signs with his hands, causing your face to grow even hotter.

“If you don’t leave us alone you’re not going to have anything to touch.” You barked at him taking a step towards him before getting a slight tugged back from Spencer knowing that you would follow through.

He threw his hands up in defense backing away from the three of you. “Hey chill out I’m just in character.” he said walking towards a crowd leaving the three of you in different stages of embarrassment.

The rest of the day continued without a sign of the Deadpool cosplayer but his comment ran through your minds. Every time you would bend over to look at a sellers items Spencer and Penelope couldn't help but look a bit too long down your shirt. Hands lingered a bit too long along your body, you must have been imagining things you tried telling yourself.

Whenever large crowds of people tried squeezing through, Spencer or Penelope were always a bit too close and you were always pressed a bit too tight against them.

The sexual tension continued the entire time you were all at the con, wanting to say something about it wanting to take any sort of action but you didn’t know if you were just reading too much into the touching and looks your friends gave you.It was driving you crazy and felt guilty as you pressed your chest a bit too tight against Penelope’s when you were only shoved a bit, how you pressed your back against Spencer a bit too long.

The tension was eating the three of you up, for profilers neither of you were ever in this position. It almost felt like using a power for selfish gain instead of good but the costumes started feeling too long, too short, not cut low enough, too revealing it was all too much and not enough at the same time.

Going back to your place the tension never eased up, it felt heavier the moment the three of you were alone. The silence was eating all of you up, praying for a snarky remark from Penelope or a trivial fact from Spencer.

It was Penelope who broke the silence“Studies have found that sex between friends actually creates a deeper and more meaningful bond.” 

“I enjoy meaningful bonds.” Spencer said nodding his head playing with his fingers waiting for your response.

“I would never turn down meaningful bonds” You breathed out your words the three of you cautiously taking a step towards each other.

Everything moved too quickly and before you knew it you were on your knees with your face between Penelope's thighs and Spencer positioned behind you. His knees holding your knees apart making you feel all of him.

Penelopes skirt was hiked up, being held up by her hands pooling over with fabric.Her fingers tangled in your hair bringing you closer to her, desperate for more friction as her hips buckled towards your mouth.Spencers fingers dug into your hips as he tried his best to keep himself steady.

Your arms and legs felt weak under you. Sweat made your clothes stick to your body, your legs threatening to give out from under you. Spencer reached out to try and steady you, his fingers carefully propped you up as you backed into him assuring him that everything was okay.

Spencer reached over tapping your shoulders wanting you to give him your hands. Obliging you gave him your arm, pulling it back he tapped quickly on your other shoulder.

“Give me your hand. Trust me.” Spencer said, which you agreed to. Handing him your other hand your face now pressed against Penelope who moaned at the heavy touch.

Spencer shuffled forward, you were snuffled in deeply and Spencer leaving little room for little to no movement. 

Your head moved up and down plunging your tongue deep inside Penelope. Sucking on her clit, looking up at her seeing her play with her breasts pinching her nipples, moaning your name.Spencer kept thrusting himself harder against you causing Penelope to get shocked with sudden deeper feelings.

You were so in awe staring up at her that you didn't realize how close she was till you saw her legs shaking on the sides of your face. Cuming in your mouth Penelope tried her best to steady her breathing before looking down at you.

“You’re such a good girl.” Penelope said wiping some of the cum from the side of your mouth with her fingers. Sliding them into your mouth, watching them glisten with each thrust Spencer gave you.

“There you go princess” Penelope mused chuckling at each whine you gave, looking up pleating at her.

Whining you flexed your fingers, trying to touch Spencer to try to get his attention in any way.

“Spencer please.” You moaned 

“Spencer please.” Penelope mocked and mused at you at how you were begging for Spencer to let you cum. Before you knew it you were eating Penelope out, trying your best to keep your thoughts in place praying that muscle memory will take over. Whimpering at every hair pulling and thrust, your legs shaking with Spencer between them.

Spencer moaned your name before moving forward, now giving you no space to move even if you wanted to. Tears stung your eyes as Spencer gripped your arms tighter thrusting deeper into you, you were at your wits end tightening around him causing him to curse under his breath.

“Oh my god.” Penelope moaned cuming for the second time, you were unsure if you should feel proud of yourself or bitter at the fact that Spencer wouldn’t let you cum.

“Spencer. Reid. Agent. Doctor pleaseee.” You cried out thinking of anything to call him to make him let you cum, anything that would take enough pity on you.His long and slow strokes got shorter and quicker making your eyes fluttered shut.

His fingers dug into your arms, the skin turning white under the pressure. His thrusts got sloppier collapsing as he came inside of you. You’re so close, just as you thought it was over Spencer continued letting you ride out your high. A whine escaped your lips twitching around Spencer cuming, feeling your body collapse under the high.

The three of you dragged yourselves to the bed, feeling worn down as Penelope threw the covers to the side all of you crawling into bed.

The three of you laid on the bed half naked coming down from your high, comfortable silence filled the room. Your brain felt like it was miles away, trying your best to form a coherent sentence before even attempting to say it. Stumbling over your words you finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“On a scale from 1-10 how suspicious would it look if we all called in sick tomorrow?” You said breaking the silence, staring at the ceiling.

“Zero if we say we got food poisoning.” Penelope chimed in her cheek pressed against your chest.

“Food poisoning actually takes two to three days before you’re able to see any symptoms.” Spencer said, he could go on and further explain this but he was too tired to even think about continuing to form that thought.

“I’m going to say you gave us undercooked chicken.” You murmured against Spencers chest, receiving a hum of agreement from Penelope.

Spencer shifted a bit to look down at you, his eyebrows knitted together “I don’t think that’s believable I would never do that.You cook chicken at 165 degrees Fahrenheit for up to 25 minutes. Hotch would see right through that. ” 

Penelope let out a chuckle “Ah so it was premeditated” She said.


End file.
